The Survey Research Shared Service (SRSS) has supported cancer research for more than six years. The service promotes cancer-control research by providing UWCCC investigators with high quality, efficient, and low-cost assistance on the design and implementation of cancer-related surveys. Three major objectives have guided this core resource: Provide technical assistance to UWCCC members with respect to designing survey research protocols for cancer prevention and control studies. Serve as a core resource for the collection of survey data using telephone or face-to-face interviews, and/or mailed questionnaires. Facilitate interdisciplinary peer-reviewed research among UWCCC members. The SRSS provides two main areas of services: "Project Development" and "Data Collection." Project.Development includes consultation services in survey design, support regarding questionnaire design as well as pilot testing, reliability, and validity sub-studies, and expertise on the feasibility and usefulness of using Geographic Information Systems (CIS) tools to answer research questions. In addition, GIS can be effectively used to generate maps for visual illustration of cancer rates throughout a region or state for grant proposals and publications. Data Collection includes subject identification and recruitment as well as using several methods for data collection including computer-assisted telephone interviews, mailed self-administered surveys, in-person interviews, and medical record abstraction. Mailed surveys are often combined with telephone follow-up. SRSS consistently uses and updates its state-of-the-art data collection methods to ensure that studies have the highest quality data possible. The SRSS will provide initial data processing services for all data collected. Processing services include, but are not limited to: editing and coding of surveys, data entry; scannable forms, and scientific quality assurance standards. Data management services are provided based on the scope of the project and researcher needs.